


I Am Undeserving Of Your Tender Love and Care

by iZombi



Series: Powerwolf HC and one-shots [2]
Category: Powerwolf (Band)
Genre: Attila: I am going to love and care for you, Charles: I don’t deserve comfort, Clumsiness, Comfort, Crying, Feelings of uselessness, Gen, Hugs, Hurt, M/M, Multi, Pain, Treating Wounds, Wounds, burn injury, injuries, rated teen for injuries, reassurance, talking down to oneself, thinking of not deserving of comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi
Summary: After receiving mild oil burns from trying to cook homemade french-fries for everyone, Charles believes himself to be a fool incapable of doing anything right, and thus is convinced he's undeserving of Attila’s concern.
Relationships: Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Attila Dorn (Powerwolf)
Series: Powerwolf HC and one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114484
Kudos: 1





	I Am Undeserving Of Your Tender Love and Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cardinal__sin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardinal__sin/gifts).



> This is a gift to a friend of mine, I hope they enjoy this! :D
> 
> **MILD TW: Feeling of being useless and talking down to oneself.  
> (DO NOT WORRY, NOTHING DARK HAPPENS)
> 
> The story was inspired by this writing prompt:
> 
> Cleaning/Treating Wounds  
> ...leads to...  
> Character Being Comforted Doesn't Believe They Deserve Comfort

Everything was going ‘ok’ thus far for Charles, he had successfully put the oil to boil after having forgotten to do that earlier, and now he was focused on peeling and cutting the potatoes into would be French fries.

However, that was easier said than done, as Charles seemed to struggle to get the French fries to be the same length and width, along with that, some of them looked crooked and weren’t even straight rectangles.

He looked down at the potatoes in silent shock, ‘ _How the fuck is it that I can’t even cut potatoes correctly?!’_ he mentally yelled at himself.

He groaned in annoyance as he silently continued on.

Falk entered from the back entrance, and walked past the kitchen to the living room, he grabbed his jacket and wallet.

This caught Charles’ attention, “Where are you headed?” he asked aloud.

“Oh! your brother and I are going to buy a few things that Attila asked for the barbeque…” Falk explained as he put on the coat.

“Like what?”

“Sprite, Coca-Cola, something sweet to eat later, some paper napkins, and something to keep the bugs away while we eat…”

Charles hummed in acknowledgment as he focused on cutting the potatoes, his lips thinned out in concentration, tongue just slightly peeking out.

“We’ll be right back!” Called out Falk before leaving

“Be safe!” He yelled back, which Falk replied that they will.

the sound of the door closing filled the air, and once again, Charles was alone with his thoughts.

When he finished the French fries, he looked over all of them and still found discrepancies in the way that they all looked, some were a good size and width, others were too fat, some too skinny, some too long, and a few too short.

‘ _God, how useless can you be?’_ the voice in his head mocked him.

Charles bit his lip and shook his head, he didn’t want to hear that right now.

He looked over to the oil and saw that it was finally bubbling, indicating that it was at the perfect temperature.

He sighed and decided that it was now or never, he had to cook them before Falk and his brother got back, after all, he can’t keep throwing away every French fry that doesn’t look perfect.

He looked over to the French fries and hesitated for a moment, ‘ _They look horrible though…’_

He glanced over to the potato bag and saw that there was only one left, not enough to make french-fries with for five hungry stomachs.

‘ _Attila’s always been a good cook, anyways… he shouldn’t have had let me do this alone…’_ he sighed and grabbed his head.

‘ _You won’t be as good as he is in cooking’_ the voice mocked

‘ _I know! Just stop already!’_ Charles mentally shouted back

He grunted in frustration and tore his hands away from his face, he can’t act like a helpless little kid who can’t do anything anymore.

He’s a goddamn grown man, and he needs to act like one.

He nodded to himself and reached for the French-fries, taking a handful.

‘ _I need to cook this and get it over with, I’ll deal with whatever mockery I get thrown at me, later…’_ he thought to himself.

He moved over to the pot of hot oil and before he could really process what he was doing, threw the french-fries in.

_Hot, searing, hell-damning_ pain shot all over his left forearm like fire, causing a yelp of surprise and a scream of pain.

Charles was quick to step away from the oil before he could burn himself further, thankfully.

However, though, his legs had something else in mind as they got tangled in the frantic panic, causing him to fall backward, with another loud yelp of surprise and a loud thud.

Charles had hit his head and landed hard on his ass on his way down, the pain of three areas making him curse aloud as he curled in on himself.

He could hear a door swing open, “Charles-?” It was Attila, he had stopped himself from speaking when he saw him injured on the floor.

However, before he went to tend to him, he made his way over to the boiling oil, and both took off the French fries that Charles had put in that were surprisingly quick to cook.

Turned the heat to low and moved things around in such a way to avoid further injury from both him or anyone else.

He then moved to Charles, with any and all potential hazards dealt with he felt like he could now focus on him without the potential of further injuries happening.

He crouched down to his level, “Charles, are you alright?” he asked, tentatively watching him.

Charles was holding his forearm, teeth gritted and brows furrowed in pain from the oil burns.

Attila gently reached over and wordlessly coerced Charles to let go so that he could see, when he saw the injury, he immediately knew how to treat it, “Come, get up…” He helped him stand on his feet, his strong arms pulling him up from the floor.

Charles winced in pain from his injuries but followed Attila to the bathroom, where he was made to sit on top of the toilet seat cover, Attila pulling a small foldable chair out of the large cabinet as well as various medical supplies.

Attila placed down the supplies on the sink counter and opened the foldable chair, he sat down, put on his glasses so he could see better, and quickly began to treat Charles’ wounded forearm.

As Attila’s steady and professional hands worked on his injuries, Charles couldn’t help but cry, the first few tears falling without being seen.

However, when Attila noticed a tear land on his hand, he looked up at Charles’ face, which was hidden behind his thick brown locks.

“Oh, Charles…” he cooed and extended his free hand to gently touch Charles’ cheek for comfort.

Charles flinched back and smacked the hand away, “Just s-stop…” he stuttered, as he cried, his voice wavering.

“I-… Wh-What? What’s wrong Charles, I was just-“

“I’m so fu-fucking useless-s!” He exclaimed

“E-excuse me?” Attila could not believe what he just heard

“You he-heard me!” Charles sobbed, “I’m s-so useless, I can’t d-do _anything_ right!” he hit himself on his leg in frustration.

“Charles, that’s not true-…”

“I-It is! L-Look at me!”

“What?”

“I-I got injured trying to m-make some f-fucking _French fries_ Attila!” he cried out, his voice shaking more, making his stutter worse.

“That’s alright, it happens to everyone Charles…”

“N-Not to y-you it d-doesn’t” he declared

Attila stared at Charles dumbfounded for a minute before pausing his work on Charles’ injured arm, he placed a clean wet rag on the burn so that it would help alleviate the pain and burning sensation.

As he set the items aside, he rolled up his own sleeves and showed Charles the various faded scars on both arms.

“If you think I’m good at cooking because I never get injured, then you’re wrong Charles… I’m always getting hurt, one way or another…” he explained, quietly.

Charles stared in shock and awe at the scars, he got close for a moment and ran his fingers over them, analyzing them all, he could tell which ones were very old and which were the newer ones.

“I-…”

“You’re not useless just because you fail or get hurt, Charles, it’s all a part of the learning process, because without failure, you’ll never know how to do things properly and you’ll never learn from your mistakes…” He educated him.

Charles looked up as Attila, still crying, wiped at his tears.

“Why were you on the floor, Charles?”

“I-I tripped…”

“Because you got hurt by the oil it made you jump back?” he asked, Charles, nodded.

Charles bit his lip and looked away, “B-but you’re so good at cooking, and I’m a d-disaster…” he huffed out, arms crossed.

Attila shook his head and let out a chuckle, “Now I am, before though? I wasn’t very good, hell I’m pretty sure I burned water at some point.” He joked, but overall, he was telling the truth.

Charles laughed, and turned to face him again, “Pfft- Seriously?” he cracked a small smile.

Attila nodded, laughing at a memory of his younger self burning a fish.

Charles wiped his eyes and tried to breathe calmer.

“You don’t have to feel this way Charles, you’ll get better at many things in due time, all you have to do is practice and practice, eventually you’ll perfect it…” Attila comforted him.

Charles nodded but didn’t say anything in return, Attila could tell that he still felt useless.

For now, instead of trying to get him to feel better about himself, Attila sighed and turned his attention again on the injury, and went back on treating it.

He removed the clean wet rag and applied Neosporin, an antibiotic ointment to the burn, wrapping it in a sterile medical cloth.

He also placed some Aloe Vera on the surrounding tissue of the arm that was red from irritation but otherwise, hadn’t suffered any burns.

“If blisters start to form, don’t pop them, just come back to me and I’ll help you redress the injury…” he explained as he put away his supplies.

He reached over to a white small container, opened it and pulled out an Ibuprofen tablet, a pain killer, and handed it to Charles along with a bottle of water.

Charles took it and drank it down.

When it was all said and done, and everything was put away in the medical cabinet, before Charles could leave Attila, he pulled in him into a strong hug, making sure to be wary of the injured arm.

“I Love you, Charles, you have no idea how much I and the others care about you…”

Charles froze up but returned the hug, he kept quiet and listened to what he had to say.

“…Were so proud of you, you’re stronger, smarter, and brighter than you give yourself credit for-“ Attila pulled away from the hug for a moment to place a tender kiss on Charles’ forehead before he pressed their foreheads together.

“-And hearing you say such hurtful things about yourself hurts me, and I know it would upset the others if they heard it too, so please, don’t say those things… ok?” he finally finished.

As Attila looked deep into Charles’ eyes, he could see them well up with tears again and brushed them all gently away, and pulled him into another hug.

“Ok?” he asked again.

Charles nodded furiously and tightly hugged him back, not trusting himself to speak for a moment.

“I-I wo-wont… pr-promise!” He stuttered out with a chuckle and a smile.

Attila pulled away from the hug and held out his pinky finger to Charles, “Pinky promise?” a smile spreading on his lips.

Charles laughed and wrapped his pinky finger with Attila’s, “Pinky promise!” he smiled back.

“Good!”, Attila exclaimed, “Go outside and be with Roel, I’ll finish your French fries, alright? Take a break.” He instructed

“I- Y-You sure?” Charles sputtered

Attila nodded, “You need it, now go”

Charles nodded and headed to the back entrance of their home, he went to the backyard and sat at the already prepared table, Roel was with the grill making hamburgers and other grilled food.

“Hey, you’re back!” he said as he turned around, expecting Attila

“Oh! Charles-“ he saw his bandaged arm and quickly closed the BQQ’s lid, walking over to him, “How’d that happen?” worry laced into his words

“I-… Oh, this?” he motioned to the bandaged arm, “Oil burn…”

“Shit, are you ok?”

“Yeah, Attila took care of it… He’s inside finishing what I started…”

Roel nodded, and gave his friend a hug from the side, “I’m just glad you’re ok, man.” He spoke

Charles’ cheeks flushed, a bit embarrassed “I-… Thank you for worrying...!” he thanked his friend.

“Want something to drink? I can get you a beer.” Roel suggested

“N-no, I’ll wait until we eat…” Charles smiled.

They both then heard the car roll into the driveway, Falk, and Matthew both stepping out from the front of the car, the groceries in the bags.

Both almost immediately spotted Charles’ injured arm, Falk put down the bags and ran over with Matthew to check on Charles.

“Are you ok?!” They both asked in unison, clearly worried

Charles couldn’t help but smile, “Y-Yeah! I’m ok, just an oil burn, Attila treated it, I’m ok though…” he reassured them.

Matthew and Falk both hugged him from either side, each one expressing to him how they were scared that he got severely hurt.

Charles blushed a bit harder from embarrassment again.

Attila was right, they all loved and deeply cared about him, if they saw something bad happen, they would all get horribly worried because they cherished him.

Charles knew that in order for him to be the best he could for his newfound family was to be as strong, and that meant mentally too, so he couldn’t tear himself down like that again.

They needed him as much as he needed them, and it was time Charles took better care of himself.

\- - -

After a while, Attila came outside with Falk and in tow, they brought over the fries that Charles was making earlier, they were well cooked and seasoned beautifully.

Charles silently snacked on and listened to what everyone said about them.

“I thought you made these Charles…” Falk began

“He did, I just had to finish them for him” Attila added, “He did a wonderful job of cutting them, don’t you guys think so?”

“Yeah, I like them!” Matthew commented as he happily ate.

“I like the seasoning, who’s idea was that?”

“Charles’” Attila added, shooting him a warm smile.

Charles nodded, mouth too full to reply.

“Nice job, I like it!” Roel praised him.

Charles’ heart swelled so much in his chest, he was so happy to have such kind people in his life.


End file.
